1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the technique of a non-contact electric inductance circuit for a power source, and especially to improvement of circuit construction in an electric inductance circuit for a power source through alternating signals to emit harmonic vibration energy to a set of corresponding receiver equipment by wireless transmission, for the purpose of rendering the entire electric inductance circuit for the power source to generate the best harmonic frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wireless non-battery mouse concerns a technique taking advantage of a fact that harmonic vibration energy provided by alternating signals can be obtained by a coil and further converted into electric energy to render a power source that is expected to be supplied for a mouse (or a set of related receiver equipment) to emit in the mode of wireless transmission (i.e., the receiver equipment and the power supply do not contact via circuit contact points).
Such a transmission technique for a power source in which harmonic vibration energy is emitted to a set of corresponding receiver equipment through alternating signals by wireless transmission mainly uses alternating electric current passing through a coil to generate signals of high frequency with harmonic vibration; while the coil of the corresponding receiver equipment receives the harmonic vibration of the signals of high frequency to convert it into electric energy. This means that the quality of the harmonic vibration (harmonic frequency) generated by the power supply (or the electric inductance circuit for the power source) will directly influence the subsequent electric energy received/converted from the receiver equipment.
And more, the harmonic vibration generated by the power supply (or the electric inductance circuit for the power source) mainly is formed through operations of an internal inductance and an internal capacitor; hence the expected harmonic frequency generated can be obtained by using the inductance and the capacitor of given specifications. However, practical operating efficiencies of inductances of same specification or capacitors of same specification still have some differences among themselves; thereby similar power supplies (or electric inductance circuits for power sources) shall further be added with related adjusting parts (or material) in the process of production to compensate the operation effects of the inductances or capacitors, and the adjusting parts must take cumbersome and repeated adjustment actions to render the harmonic frequencies generated to get the range asked; thereby, the yield of production of the similar power supplies (or electric inductance circuits for power sources) can not be effectively elevated, this in turn affects their market competitiveness.